


The Hymns in his Heartbeat

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Candid Photos, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Grant and Viola enjoy a sunday morning together





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of fanfiction involving these two. I plan to change that.

Viola Rousseau does the first thing she usually does when she wakes up and starts her first seconds of the day by reaching over to her nightstand. When she finds her phone, she checks the time on the screen.

After deeming 7:51 as too early to be up at on a sunday morning, she puts the device back on the nightstand and turns around.

It’s only when she adjusts herself on the queen sized bed that she remembers she’s not alone. Her mind is always slow in the morning. Sometimes, Viola lets even the most simple things slip her mind. She doesn’t particularly like that about herself, seeing as she prides herself on being a person who never lets a perfect moment escape her.

With a yawn, Viola starts to move underneath the sheets and repositions herself against Grant Desrochers. There are a lot of ways she can fit with him when he’s resting on his stomach, his face pressed into one of her pillows.

On this morning in particular, Viola finds herself settling on top of Grant’s bare back, letting the feeling of her weight on his body be the thing to wake him up.

The second she settles on him, she hears Grant grunt as she presses her cheek into his shoulder blade.

“Mmm… what time is it?”

“Almost 8. Just a few minutes before.”

Grant lets out a grumble. Viola feels his legs starting to fidget in the sheets. “It’s too early to be awake…”

“You think I don’t know that?” Viola tells him. Her torso is pressing against his back, her form fitting to his like pieces in a puzzle. With her eyes closed, Viola’s dainty fingers trail across the definitions of muscles that make up Grant’s body. She grazes his arms, shoulders, anything she can find. Over time, she’s taken a liking to the fact that Grant is constantly warm no matter where they are. It certainly makes him a good person to get close to.

Viola likes mornings with him the most. In her weekday routine, while effective, leaves little room for enjoyment. Weekends are the only time she and Grant have together. They do anything they can with the little time they have; they eat meals, train together, watch movies, find new things for him to climb on, discover new places for her to take photos.

It doesn’t matter what they do, as long as they’re together. They switch between whose place they sleep at every week; it’s either Viola’s terrace apartment, or Grant’s little cottage off the Cyllage coast. On this weekend, it’s Viola’s place.

In time, Viola’s eyes feel strong enough to open on their own. She takes her cheek off Grant’s shoulder blade and looks at the back of his head, admiring how peaceful he appears to be.

The whole scene around them has an aura of serenity to it. There’s sunlight peaking through the cracks in the curtain-covered window, which lets a long line of light shine across the entire room.

Feeling more alert, an idea slips into Viola’s head. She shuffles off Grant and reaches for the same nightstand as before. From the drawer inside, she retrieves her favourite instant camera and presses the on button.

She guesses that the candid will be little shabby compared to her other photographs, given the fact that she’s taking this one without a tripod of absurdly long lens. But that’s the charm of a candid and what makes it special. It’s not supposed to be perfect or planned out, it’s just supposed to be taken.

Viola aims the lens at Grant, peeps her eye through the viewfinder, and presses the button once she finds an  that she likes.

Grant hears the sound of the shutter and lets out another grumble. Viola senses that it’s the kind of grumble best accompanied with an eye roll.

With all his strength, Grant lifts his head off the pillow to look at his girlfriend. “Really? Now?”

The camera’s internal machinery starts to make a whirring noise, indicating that the printing process is starting.

“I never let a photogenic moment escape,” Viola beams. “I thought you knew that about me.” She pinches her finger around the printing photograph to guide it out of the camera. Once it’s free, she starts shaking it to quicken the instant developing process.

Grant sighs and lets his head fall back down on the pillow. He rests his cheek on the soft material and keeps his gaze on Viola.

There’s a moment of silence between them. Grant has his eyes on his rather happy girlfriend, whereas Viola has hers affixed onto her new photograph.

“Here, take a look.” She turns the camera off the sets it back on the nightstand. Then she hands the photo to him.

The image is fairly flattering. He looks quite relaxed while resting in bed. But still, Grant presses his lips into a flat line and grumbles. “Can you get rid of this? Please?”

“Yeah, no…” Viola decides rather quickly. She takes the photo back from him. “That’s the fun part about film, Grant, you can’t just get rid of it.”

“I’m sure you can burn it though,” Grant suggests. He lets out a yawn.

“Not a chance,” Viola says. She lets rests the photo on the nightstand next to her camera and settles back on the bed. “I love you, but not a chance.”

Grant sighs softly, proceeding to roll over until he gets onto his back. “Fine. But only because you said that so nicely.”

Viola chuckles, “You’re really sarcastic in the morning, did you know that?”

“No, I never bothered to pick up on it,” Grant responds. He then stares up at the ceiling with tired eyes, “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Me too,” Viola agrees. She gets under the covers and moves close to him, “It’s too early to do anything.”

“Come here then.”

Grant reaches over to Viola and takes her hand. Lightly, he tugs her towards him until she’s as close as she can ever be. He wraps his strong, warm arms around her and lets her rest her head on his chest. He places a kiss on her forehead as she listens to the hymns in his heartbeat.

There’s still a little bit of Sunday morning left to enjoy. They might as well make the most of it while they can.


End file.
